Cocoon
by CMW2
Summary: Senior Year of High School: Helga loves Arnold. Arnold loves Helga. Lila wants Arnold and will do anything to have him. And that's all before the school year even starts!;AxH friendship,romance,and later lovemaking plus drama; 7th in my 2010 SSS Project;NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What my muse wants, she gets, no matter how illogical it seems to add yet another WIP to my already crammed roster. But, I couldn't help myself. Ever since a kind citizen on YouTube posted almost every episode of **_**Hey Arnold!**_** on their channel, the plot bunnies have been attacking me with their carrot bazookas and one of them even has a catapult full of lettuce now and isn't afraid to use it.**

**Instead of returning fire with firecrackers (and getting on FEMA's most wanted list), I decided to take the diplomatic route and yield to their clamoring.**

**Like 99.5% of watchers, I am firmly on the ship of Arnold and Helga and I've been reading some very well written "into the future" stuff with them finally getting their act together. I want to play too! Plus, I love to write high school fics (one of my WIPs is an NCIS one) and since I am one of the Queens of Romance and Smut, I didn't want to be held back by things like age. So, our heroes and the rest of the gang are in 12****th**** grade and I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. It's more of a prologue than a first chapter but the sentiment's still there.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Her alarm clock rang and she immediately shut it off, sitting up into her usual cat like stretching. At 4:30, there was a very small chance that Big Bob would need the bathroom, leaving her to get ready for the first day of school in peace. Normally, Helga Geraldine Pataki didn't give a rat's ass about how she looked (other than clean clothes and the waxing to prevent the return of the Dreaded Unibrow) but this year was different.

This year, she would be a high school Senior. This year would be the last year she would be in Hillwood and soon, she would be across the country or across the globe, getting a degree in Literature before becoming the next Jane Austen. After today, there were only 179 days (including the eventual snow days) to go until she could hear Superintendent Chaplin announce "The Class of 2005 is now graduated!"

She was determined to leave the Hillwood school district with a little more grace and class than she entered. Not that she'd ever turn into a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd but hey, a little change was good for the soul.

Crossing to her closet, she slid inside and clapped her hands twice, illuminating the hidden space behind the coats and dresses. The gum statue of her beloved and muse had been replaced by a dresser and vanity containing her hygiene supplies and clothes. Her thick volumes of poetry and a more recent photo of him took up the space behind it. They were her shrine now, along with numerous small battery flamed peppermint candles, his scent. Kneeling before the photo, she began to speak softly to it as if he were there with her. If only that were true…

"Good morning, my flaxen haired angel. Today is a milestone. Today is the day that you and I will become seniors in high school and freshmen in the school of adulthood. Although relations have steadily improved between us since that fateful night on the Roof, I desire more than friendship. I want to be your companion in all ways, to be fully yours until death and even beyond. In order to do that, though, I must first shed the cold embittered shell that all see, revealing the _**true**_ me, the me that you've always had faith exists. I must open up my cocoon so that not only can _**I**_ evolve but our relationship as well, regardless of the opinions and jeers of our classmates. I just hope that my newfound bravery has not come too late and you have not been taken by the Dark One."

Lila Sawyer had been chasing him persistently since 8th grade, having a deep effect on her beloved. He had valiantly fought off her advances in the past, the sting of her earlier scorn deep and unforgiving. But, things had changed now. His parents had returned to Hillwood at the end of the last school year, recently released hostages from San Lorenzo's dying dictatorship. One of their main advocates for release had been Jackson Sawyer, Lila's high powered attorney uncle. Were it not for his persistence, Miles and Stella Shortman would still be trapped away from their son.

Lila was not above using that great debt of gratitude to her dad to get her claws in him. The "ever so" sweet country bumpkin had a dark side, one embraced fully after puberty. While she put on the good girl show for adults, she was a callous and vindictive person to her peers, the captain of the Cheerleading squad and her attitude was like one of the Sith on the Force: deep and stealthy, benevolent on the outside but purely self serving at the core. Hence her being referred to as the Dark One. Geeky? Yes. Accurate? Hell, Yes.

Unfortunately, she was still Helga's main obstacle to him, whether her feelings were reciprocated by him or not. How deeply entrenched would remain to be seen until she got to school. Pressing a kiss to the silver frame, Helga scrambled to her feet and began gathering clothing and her rarely used cosmetics before heading for the bathroom.

She wanted to be ready by 6:30 so she could get to the bus stop on time.

_**//////////////**_

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arn-"

Two long elegant fingers disconnected the handmade alarm clock and then picked up a remote, turning on MJZZ. At 5:00, it was Artist's Hour, this time one of his favorites, Ella Fitzgerald. With a small smile, 17 year old Arnold Phillip Shortman climbed out of his bed and immediately headed downstairs, towards the smells of bacon and eggs.

"Mornin', Tex. Your Ma and I were just talkin' about how exciting it is for you to be so close to your last childhood rodeo." his grandma greeted cheerfully while handing him a plate loaded with pancakes and hash browns.

Stella smiled at her antics and pressed a kiss to his brow in greeting, barely reaching it on her tiptoes. Arnold had grown from 5'4 to 6'2, matching his dad and Grandpa in height. His oblong shaped head had shrunk a little, becoming his mother's and in better proportion to his long, lean body. He picked her up in a light hug before sitting down to his breakfast.

"I just can't believe you're a Senior now, baby. I feel so old." Stella said between sips of coffee.

"Age ain't anything but a number, Stell. Morning, son." Miles greeted as he came in from tinkering with the Packard with Grandpa.

"Hey, dad. The Packard okay?"

"Sound as a nut other than the stuck radio knob. Good thing they're playing Ella. You taking the bus to school?"

"Yeah. Gerald and Phoebe are coming back from Tokyo today. He said they'd be on the bus with pictures." Arnold replied with a smile.

His best friend had been invited by his "friend" Phoebe to spend the summer in Japan with her parents. Every email had been full of details of the beauty of Japanese culture, landscape, and most importantly, Phoebe Heyerdahl. It was very entertaining to watch the Cat and Mouse but Arnold was kind of sick of all the tension, something he had said (in a very tactful way) in his replies.

If they didn't come back as at least boyfriend and girlfriend, Arnold would resurrect his old Dangerous Lumber and nail him with a 90 mile per hour fastball for cowardice. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn't?

"And probably an engagement ring." Miles added on wryly, causing Arnold to nod in agreement.

"Boys!" Stella chided.

"What? We weren't that much older than them when I asked you to marry me. Young love's a good thing. Our son knows _**all**_ about that with that Sawyer girl." he replied with a teasing wink in his direction.

Arnold flushed beetroot at the implication and shook his head in denial yet again.

"It's not like that, dad. Lila's a friend, no an _**acquaintance**_. I barely know her anymore. Besides, I'm not interested in _**her**_ like that." he replied, trying and failing not to put emphasis on the word her.

"Oh, so there _**is**_ someone. Who is she? Do we know her?" Stella asked, in her mom way, her "don't you dare lie" way.

Since Arnold was a horrible liar to begin with, it was usually not a problem to yield to it but this…this was different. Way different. Unconsciously, his mind went back to the FTi rooftop, to the girl that still haunted him, years later…

"_You heard me, pal. I love you. __**Love you!**__ Who __**else**__ do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines of you in a closet, filling volumes with poems about you? I love you Arnold! I've __**always**__ loved you! Ever since I laid eyes on your stupid football head! From that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and __**kiss**__ you and—! Oh, come here, you big lug!"_

To this day, no girl had kissed him like Helga Pataki and no girl affected him as much as she did. They had dismissed it as a "heat of the moment" event and had even become friends. Oh, she still called him Football Head and he was still a spitball target but she was softer towards him. He had become like Phoebe to her. When the conditions were just right, she opened up to him and let him see the human behind the Helga.

He lived for those moments and somewhere in between baseball, the school newspaper, partnering up in classes, and "Move it, Football Head!"s, he had fallen for her hard. It was hilarious. Just when she had put him firmly in the dreaded "Friend Zone", he realized that he was in love with her and had been for a very long time, even before The Roof.

Lila couldn't hold up to that. Although, it didn't stop her from trying constantly…

"It's…complicated, mom. Really complicated. Um, I gotta get ready for school." he evaded before quickly heading back upstairs.

Of course, he didn't move fast enough to avoid hearing his Grandma say that it was that nice girl Eleanor, causing Miles and Phil to bust a gut laughing saying that they had always known that he would fall that Pataki girl and Stella to swat them between her own giggles.

_Jeez, if I can't hide it from my family, how long am I going to be able to keep it from Helga herself?_

He wasn't looking forward to finding out.

_**//////////////**_

"What're you so dressed up for, Olga?"

"It's _**Helga**_, dad and I have school. It's the first day of senior year."

"But, you're only 14! How can you be a senior already?"

"I turned seventeen 3 months ago, Miriam. Don't you remember the party we went to at Arnold's? You saw Suzie again and you two danced the flamenco with Lorenzo's dad and uncle."

A hint of fond comprehension entered her mother's gaze but it was quickly drowned in another sip of her "Smoothie". Helga sighed heavily at the sad sight and continued packing her lunch and after school snack. With the newspaper, art club, dance, and trumpet sectionals, she rarely got home before 5PM. The snack was for energy and to keep her blood sugars level.

She had been diagnosed with hypoglycemia in 6th grade and since then, she had been watching her diet like a hawk. Oh, don't get her wrong, she would definitely scarf down a load of chili cheese fries and a Yahoo soda but only on special occasions. She wasn't a hippie vegetarian/vegan like Olga but pretty damned close to it.

Due to that, vigorous exercise, and her height of 5'11, she was considered "hot" by teenage standards. One guy in Sophomore year had even called her a "Yellow Haired Goddess" in a beautiful anonymous poem. If she ever met him, she'd definitely give a kiss or tickets to Wrestlemania...whatever was easier.

Closing her deep lunch bag, she stowed it in her pink and purple backpack before leaving her parents to the paper and a blackout. Pulling on her long black leather jacket, she took one last look in the full length mirror. The first day of school was Picture Day, giving her a viable excuse for her first blows to the Cocoon.

Instead of her usual jeans, tee, and hoodie combo, Helga had put on a snow white top that left her shoulders bare, a flowing brown skirt with pink lotus flowers on it (a new gift from Phoebe's jaunt to Tokyo with Geraldo), and black sandals, showing off her legs and silver toenails. Her long blonde hair had been put into a large cinnamon bun with two pink chopsticks securing it, a classier alternative to her (in) famous pink bow. She still wore it sometimes but now, it was more a choker or a bracelet.

A constant in her look though was the sapphire pendent against her clavicle, her beloved's birthstone.

After one too many close calls with her locket, she had put it away into her shrine, replacing it with the pendent the summer after 8th grade, wanting more discretion for high school. No longer did she go off into romantic tangents behind random objects but sometimes, she could be seen toying with the stone, a wistful look on her face.

No one dared asked why, though, for the fear of Helga G. Pataki still deep within them.

This year would change that as well.

Determined, she picked up her stuff and headed out into the sunny September morning.

_**//////////////**_

"_**Helga!"**_ she squealed before darting away from Gerald.

Arnold watched as Phoebe nearly mowed her to the bus floor in a hug and was surprised when she hugged back just as tightly, a brilliant smile on her face as they sat down. Helga rarely smiled but when she did, it lit up the room. The mere sight of it made his heart go into double time…

"_Hey, Pheebes. How was Japan?" _she replied.

"_Oh, it was __**wonderful!**__ I got to meet my Great-Grandmother who's 104 and she told me many fascinating stories about…"_

"Your girl's looking fine, man.", Gerald said with a nod towards Helga.

"Fine" didn't do her justice. She was the Yellow Haired Goddess he had dubbed her in an accidentally turned in poem in Sophomore year. She was every pretty supermodel to the nth power and better. What made her better was that she had a brain and a fire to go along with the beauty, something other girls lacked.

"She's not my girl, Gerald." he corrected as usual.

Gerald had latched onto his feelings about Helga after the Poem but had kept mum about it. He hadn't even told Phoebe, which was an impressive feat. It didn't mean that he didn't tease him mercilessly about the irony. After all the fuss he made after Rhonda's origami marriage thing putting them together, he had followed its prediction to the letter. Well, except for the whole _**married **_thing…and the whole _**her not knowing**_ thing…

"Not yet, buddy. You two are like me and Phoebe only ten times worse."

Arnold took the opportunity to turn it around on his friend, glad that Gerald's "shocking announcement" had finally given him leverage to tease back.

"Oh yeah, congratulations for _**finally**_ taking your head out of your ass. It only took you about _**15 years**_." he snarked with a nod towards Phoebe's left hand.

Like his dad had said, Phoebe had ran happily onto the bus in a snow white kimono, showing him the 2 caret ring that Mr. Heyerdahl had given Gerald who had proposed on Mt. Fuji, the culmination of a crush/love nurtured from Pre-K. Arnold was happier than Abner in the mud for his friends but he was still going to rag on Gerald for the rest of their lives.

It was what best friends did.

"Mm-hm…and now it's your turn, Shortman. If you don't tell Helga that you love her and wanna make little football headed babies with her _**this year**_, I'm going to put it on a big, neon covered billboard in Times Square. Don't think I won't. My man Fuzzy Slippers can make it happen."

Arnold rolled his eyes and watched as the bus filled with more of their classmates.

Stinky, Sid, and Harold were talking about the latest _**Kill Bill**_ and how Uma Thurman would kick Xena's ass. Curly was looking wistfully at Rhonda between glances at his worn copy of _**1984**_ and Rhonda had expressed her approval at Helga's look before nearly shattering the sound barrier with her squeal at Phoebe's ring. Now, all the girls plus Eugene were around them, asking about how it happened and when the wedding was and if they could be in it…

"Good morning, Arnold." a voice purred and he bit back a groan.

"Hi, Lila." he replied with the enthusiasm of a root canal patient.

_**//////////////**_

She pouted slightly at his tone.

Was he _**still**_ playing hard to get? It had been 4 years, for goodness sake! When Lila had decided to _**like him**_, like him, she had expected him to jump for joy. After all, he had been ever so persistent and sweet with his little crush on her back in 4th grade. She had been interested in 3 other guys at the time and it wouldn't have been right to be with him like that.

But, Stinky had fallen for a girl named Martha from PS 120, Curly was completely obsessed with Rhonda, and Arnie…well, sadly they just weren't meant to be. So, after healing from her wounds, she had decided to give Arnold a chance, to see where it would go. It was only supposed to be an experiment, a fling.

That all changed when he actually turned her down.

Her daddy said that she could get anything she wanted when she set her mind to it so she set her mind on Arnold, focusing mainly on him, even when she became popular and prettier than ever. It had become an obsession, one that she knew was unhealthy but had no intention of stopping. Not until she got him. When she had asked her uncle to help in San Lorenzo, it had only been because of Arnold. If she helped him get his parents back, whether dead or alive, then he would have no choice than to be with her.

After all, he owed her. Now, she was coming to collect. He looked ever so sexy.

His wild hair was combed back with a couple of locks framing his bright green eyes. He was in a black graphic tee with silver music notes on the left side and dark green cargos. Even his feet were sexy, smooth and well groomed in his brown sandals. Lila just wanted to eat him up like a sundae at Slausen's. Just dip him in chocolate and...

"You sound ever so sad, Arnold. What's bothering you?" she asked in her "sweet" mode.

She swept back one of her auburn braids and leaned forward, making sure that he got a good look at the girls in her cheer uniform. No man was immune to her charms, no matter how hard they tried. Arnold was just playing hard to get as always, making the chase even more exciting.

"Nothing important. Look, I need to go talk to Helga. I'll see you later." he said while getting up.

Helga? Why would he want to talk to _**her?**_ She was ever so plain and a complete basket case. Not only was she mean to every living thing, she was under the delusion that Arnold would ever love her back. How could he when he had a much better match in her?

Lila's eyes narrowed as he laughed at something Pataki said and at the gooey look in the girl's eyes. Arnold was her man and Lila wasn't going to share him! And how dare he even give her the time of day? She had been the meanest to him and nothing, not even an _**Extreme Makeover**_ could cover over that. She touched him! How _**dare**_ she touch him?!

With a quiet snarl, she made to approach them but the bus halted outside West Hillwood High School, causing her sweet facade to fall back into place for now. Inwardly, she was seething, especially as Helga's eyes lit on her with…triumph?! Like she won?! Lila begged to differ…

Fine! If Pataki wanted a fight, then she'd get one. No amount of brute force and threats could change one simple fact.

Arnold Shortman belonged to her and only her.

Helga had no chance and if for some odd, unholy reason she did, then she would simply…eliminate the competition.

It was the Order of Things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive response so far and this story is now officially a WIP. Yay! Now that the main plot lines have been established, it's time for the real fun to start. This chapter will give more background and will be the jump off point for a change between our heroes…and for the drama to begin.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He looked great.

Although she would always mistrust and despise Lila, she couldn't help but appreciate the peace that his parents coming home had provided him. That and the summer had really done him some good. He could put those _**Calvin Klein**_ wussies to shame, reminding her that she hadn't seen him for more than 10 minutes total all summer.

Helga had been quite busy over the summer, what with her writing and sectionals and her job at 's flower shop. They had barely seen each other over the summer, only enough for a quick hi…or their usual sidewalk collisions. Instead of lashing out at him, she merely let him help her up, relishing in his touch and sheepish smile before going their separate ways.

A shiver went down her spine as images of what she longed for those hands and those lips to do to her. Other than their few moments of contact (the school play, The Roof, the Beach, the tango…), Helga was untouched. Her reputation as the "angry girl with the one eyebrow" had become city wide, making any man quake with fear at the sight of her but it was okay. Only Arnold was worthy of provoking such carnal pleasures...if he wanted to. _**Did**_ he want to? After all, he had totally burned Lila to talk to her. Although, that could've just been an example of the common sense he had that the other boys lacked.

Right now, there was a multitude of boys surrounding her after the day of pictures and schedules, listening raptly the whole "Don't touch that goat" story, the same one from 4th grade and 5th grade and 6th grade…

"She really does need new material." he murmured next to her. "Maybe it should be a _**bull**_ with explosive diarrhea instead of the goat."

She snickered and replied sarcastically, "But, Arnold, it's a _**really**_ funny story. Especially after the 598th time. It's a classic. Perhaps Hair Boy should make it one of his legends."

Now, it was his turn to laugh, causing a throat to clear behind them. Turning, Helga resisted the urge to slap the "knowing" smile off of Rhonda's face. Although, they could be civil and band together for a common cause (the Flood, for example), Helga and Rhonda were oil and water.

To her, Helga was a commoner, a tomboy who didn't deserve any sort of positive social status whatsoever. Helga couldn't stand her yuppie, entitled attitude and she absolutely _**hated **_the way she treated Curly. The poor, twisted little freak obviously loved her but she treated him like the pigeon poop on her arm. Although, when she thought about it, it was kinda reminiscent of how she used to treat Arnold back in the day…and so did the looks Rhonda gave him when she thought nobody was watching, the quick flashes of longing in her gaze before they were tamped down by the snoot.

_It would be flippin' hilarious if they got together…_

"Can I help you, Princess?" she asked with a practiced softer sarcasm.

"Well, as you're well aware, I'm the Gossip Columnist of the **WHH Press** and you two…you two look rather _**close**_…" Rhonda trailed off with a shark like grin.

"That's because we're _**friends**_, Rhonda. Friends are _**supposed**_ to be close, especially when the two people that mean the most to us are gettin' hitched, which is where your _**true**_ story is.", she replied patiently, causing Arnold to look at her incredulously.

She was surprised herself but she was supposed to be evolving, meaning that she couldn't just tell Rhonda to take her fishing pole and pathetic excuse for investigative reporting and shove it up her…

"True, true. That reminds me, there's a fabulous caterer I want to recommend to Phoebe. He served the food at your birthday party, remember?" the socialite conceded.

"Yeah, I do. He's best with shellfish but Pheebes is allergic so keep that in mind when you call him. She doesn't deserve to be a suffocating lobster on her Wedding Day." Helga warned.

One of the scariest days of her life was when Phoebe had a severe allergic reaction on a summer trip to Maine. The idiot waiter had given her the wrong pasta and if Helga hadn't had an epi pen on her, she would've…ever since, if anyone even _**spoke**_ of shellfish around her, Helga would go off on them.

"Oh, you're so right, Helga! Ta, ta!" Rhonda gushed before heading across the gymnasium to the soon to be bride.

_One down, about 250 to go. Although if Princess Lloyd can tolerate me, the sheep will follow… so, really it's more like 15 to go._

Rolling her eyes, she turned to see Arnold looking at her with a goofy smile.

"What, Football Head?"

"You're finally letting people see the real you, aren't you?"

"N-no!" she stuttered, embarrassed that he figured it out so quickly.

He grinned and insisted, "Yes, you are. You're letting the unworthy masses see the patient and caring side of Helga Pataki."

"I don't have a patient and caring side!"

"You do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do not." he switched.

"Do too! _**Arnold**_!"

He laughed maniacally and ran off, causing a low snarl to escape her before she went after him.

Good thing Mrs. Coach Wittenberg required them to run a mile every day because she was going to need every ounce of conditioning to not only catch him but to keep her control so she wouldn't kiss him afterwords.

_**//////////////**_

"_**Get back here, Football Head!**_ Hi, Dr. Bliss!"

Dr. Moriah Bliss watched as her former patient playfully pursued the boy of her dreams and decided to follow them. Not only was it for scientific curiosity, she was really rooting for Helga and Arnold. A relationship between the two of them would provide them great mental stability and give Helga the love and care that she had been so long deprived of.

Bliss had only met her parents once and once was enough. How Helga endured them without succumbing to complete madness was a testament to her own inner strength. Joining the crowd of spectators, she watched as they ran around the tables in the cafeteria dodging and ducking until they were on opposite sides of the salad bar.

"And just where do you get off on Bugs and Daffy-ing me, Shortman?!"

"I couldn't resist and you're still proving my point. If you didn't have a patient and caring side, you wouldn't have bothered chasing me, you would've just killed me and been done with it _**and**_ you wouldn't have dealt with Rhonda so civilly. You're _**changing**_, Helga. You're finally letting people see past your armor to the real, kind, sensitive, _**special **_you."

"Ahh…not the _**special!**_ Anything but the _**special! One**_ Special Guy is enough! Don't get me wrong, Mr. Simmons is boss but I _**never**_ want to hear that word again! Ever, _**ever **_again!" she groaned, causing ripples of laughter to go through the crowd.

Bliss agreed. The man really needed a new adjective. Perhaps a thesaurus would be a good gift for him…

"Yeah, it left a pretty bad taste in my mouth….you still want to kill me?" Arnold asked, boldly getting in her personal space.

Bliss could see that her shields weren't up, that she was more like she was during their sessions: open and playful. Helga pouted slightly and Arnold grinned triumphantly, successfully cooling her ire.

"Yeah but not now. After all, Hair Boy needs his best man."

"I hear the caring side again…" he sing songed.

"Don't push it, Arnoldo. Come on, I'll buy you a Yahoo."

"Okay. Here are your shoes. What's your schedule looking like?"

"Pretty light really. All that independent studying really paid off…"

Bliss took the opportunity to disperse the crowd and smiled as Helga took his hand as they walked out.

_Thattagirl, Helga. Get your man…_

_**//////////////**_

"Man, I haven't had a Yahoo in forever. Plays hell with my blood sugar and it's a main ingredient in my mother's Smoothies…that and Grey Goose."

He winced and asked, "She's drinking again?"

"Unfortunately. Can't blame her really. If I was stuck married to Big Bob, I'd be perpetually wasted too. Or I'd just off myself and be done with it.", she replied morosely.

Arnold's heart broke for her but he knew better than to apologize. When Helga opened up about stuff like this, it was better to listen and not comment until prompted. Any apology was seen as pity and caused her to immediately shut down.

"He's still a blowhard?"

"Yeah. Ever since the company nearly tanked back in 2000, he's been even more of a workaholic. What little redeeming qualities he had has been destroyed in the all consuming pursuit of greenbacks and prosperity. Good thing that he only gives a damn about Olga, she's the one that gets the brunt of it all when Miriam's passed out."

She plopped down on the couch they salvaged for the Paper and he barely suppressed the urge to trail his tongue across her newly exposed abdominal muscles. Arnold downed about half of his soda and belched right afterwords, much to her amusement.

"That was a solid 8, Football Head. Anyway, Big Bob doesn't hit any of us but I kind of wish he did. A bruise fades but emotional wounds last forever and Olga isn't used to being a target like me. She can't handle it. Every time she calls or comes home, he ends up yelling and she ends up crying and yeah, she gets on my nerves but I don't like her going through what I have since birth. She deserves better than that. She deserves to feel wanted and loved in the way that I've never felt."

"_**Never**_?" Arnold asked quietly, unable to comprehend it.

"Nope. I was an Oops baby and a _**female**_ Oops baby to boot. I was screwed from the start. I was always compared to Olga and seen as inferior so I was treated as such. Growing up, I can only think of 3 people who really showed some genuine care towards me: Dr. Bliss, Pheebes, and you. Don't look so shocked, Arnoldo. Even though I was a grade-A bitch to you 98% of the time, you still backed me up and listened to me when it counted. I…I really appreciate that."

Climbing down from the counter, he knelt next to her on the floor, noticing how her bun was steadily unraveling. Gently, he removed the chopsticks, releasing a cascade of apple scented blonde waves. She looked up at him and his words from earlier came back to mind. She was showing her caring side, her soft, gooey interior and it made him happy. Not only because he was going to be proved right (Arnold had always seen past the bully) but because he knew that opening up would make her happy and that was what he wanted most of all.

Unconsciously, his hand went to her cheek, stroking gently, lovingly.

_**//////////////**_

Her heart was racing in her chest, feeling like it would beat through and ruin her top.

She had dreamed of this. Sometimes the locations varied and sometimes they were dirt and blood stained but this…this was it. She had always dreamed of him caressing her, him looking at her like one of the rarest, most precious jewels in the world. Her pulse fluttered and galloped and she could feel the beginning of hyperventilation as his eyes lowered to half mast.

Every time he looked like that, it sent her nerves and her mind asunder.

"You don't have to thank me for it, Helga. I wanted to be there for you. I…I still want to be there for you."

Her old walls wanted to raise, to taunt and belittle him but she desperately fought them off. The walls hadn't been much use with him, anyway. Even at her cruelest, she always felt deep guilt afterwords, sometimes leading to crazy plans to bring about redemption, only to do something else to him the next day. It was a vicious cycle, one only broken by one moment, one true moment of bare bones honesty: The FTi Roof. She had put all her cards down and when the time came to follow through, she had cowardly took the out he had given her and lied to him, cruelly bald faced lied to him.

"_Of __**course**__ I hate you, you stupid football head, and don't you ever forget it! __**Ever!**__"_

Why she had done it was still a mystery to her, even after 9 years. She could've told him the truth then and there. She could've worked through the admittedly comical shock he had been in and showed him the true her then. She could've broken out of her cocoon then. All this time, they could've been together and happy, like Phoebe and Gerald…sort of…kind of. Well, compared to them, they had been together and happy for years!

But, she hadn't and the closest explanation as to why was one that Dr. Bliss had given her in 5th grade, as she cried and ranted about Arnold's renewed crush on Lila…

"_Helga, I think you have become self destructive. You're so used to being miserable that when a viable opportunity for a positive change comes along, you destroy it in an effort to keep close to what's familiar to you. Now, I can't blame you. After everything you've told me, I would be surprised if such a defense mechanism __**didn't**__ exist but…you can't live like this forever, Helga. One day, you are going to have to let go and let someone, whether it's Arnold or someone else, in or you will end up alone. I don't want that to happen to you, Helga. You deserve to be **happy**."_

Did she? Did she really? Could she be happy? Could she break the cycle for good?

Reaching forward, she drew him closer, putting their lips less than a centimeter apart.

"Helga…"

She leaped. With a last punch, she broke through the hardest, oldest section of her cocoon.

For the first time in 9 years, she kissed Arnold Shortman.

And for the first time _**ever**_, he responded wholeheartedly.

_**//////////////**_

They had kissed before.

They kissed on stage as Romeo and Juliet. They had kissed on the beach under the guise of mouth to mouth resuscitation. And of course, there was The Kiss on The Roof. In all those kisses though, Arnold had never really responded. He was usually too shocked. Not this time. He had wanted this girl's…_**woman's**_ lips back on his for ages and this time, he was going to enjoy it, damn it!

Bringing both of his hands under her back, he pulled up against him, only their trembling knees keeping them upright. He really didn't want to remain upright. What he really wanted was to be underneath her, to let her lips and hands roam all over him until he burst into flames.

Boldly, he licked at her lower lip, wanting more access to her sweet mouth. Helga shuddered and parted her lips immediately, letting her tongue duel with his. A quiet gasp escaped her as he put them on the couch, her underneath him, granting him access to her elegant neck and creamy shoulders.

"Oh, Arnold…" she sighed as he peppered kisses to the tops of her breasts, exposed by her top.

He shivered as her hands made their way under shirt and he returned to her lips, drinking deeply and greedily as his own hands slid over her taut yet curvy body.

_**Mine,**_ his inner caveman grunted as he pressed her hips against his.

She gasped but then locked her legs around his waist, holding them together as they broke for air.

Her eyes were wide with arousal and shock and he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Arnold, we…what did we…this is _**not**_ a heat of the moment thing so don't you _**dare **_say it or I'll deflate your Football Head!" she snapped while digging her nails into the flesh of his back.

"I wasn't going to. Shouldn't have last time." he mumbled as he resumed his explorations of her neck.

"R-really?"

He rolled his eyes and called upon his deep brand of patience for dealing with her…

"Helga, not only did you tell me that you loved me, you said that you had stalked me and had a shrine…"

"Still have." she corrected sheepishly, yet another sign of her opening up.

"…devoted to me. **_That_** is not a part of the heat of the moment. **_That_** is love bordering on obsession. I should know. I'm studying to be a psychologist."

"And _**that**_ does not shock me **_at all_**. You've been a shrink to everyone since 4th grade, anyway. Now you can do it and get paid for it. Well, if you've known the heat of the moment thing was bullshit, then why haven't you said something?"

"Because I thought you had gotten over me."

"No, you moron! I couldn't get over you even if I tried…and I did try."

He winced at that but understood. He had really been dense and shallow back then. It must have been hell on her to see him mooning over Ruth or Lila and not be able to do anything about it.

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and if you'll have me…"

Her lips cut him off, resuming their fierce make out session, this time with her on top.

Little did they know that there was someone watching them from the window outside, someone with a high tech camera, eager to immortalize their well earned intimacy not only on tape but also online.

Tomorrow would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I am finally on Spring Break but I'm also getting really close to my scheduled hiatus (see HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile) so I don't know when another update will come. I'm just determined to get to all 9 of my WIPs before I have to go back to school. **

**I'm so damn glad that it's April, now. Only 2 more months to summer and then only one year left until I'm free from the clutches of high school education. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Even as he ate his grandmother's lasagna, he could still taste the blend of Yahoo and blueberries that belonged to her. His hands still burned from the heat of her body and he could feel nail shaped bruises settle into the flesh of his shoulders, a reminder of how feisty she was. Kissing Helga Pataki had been a long standing fantasy for him but the reality made his fevered imaginings look like a preschooler's scribble against a Van Gogh.

Arnold now had a taste (both literally and figuratively) of the obsession that she had been harboring for years and it floored him. On the one hand, feeling things so deeply for one person scared the crap out of him. He felt off kilter and out of control, like the time he had been on a Tilt-A-Whirl at full throttle. It was frightening…

It was intoxicating.

Even now, he was trying to find ways to get more time with her. They had only been parted for an hour but it felt like ages. Not only did he want to kiss her again (and again and again), he just wanted to be around her. He wanted to be her rock, the one she turned to when things were hairy or smooth. He wanted to be her protector, the one that would chase the monsters away.

He wanted to be her man.

A knock at the door made him break out of his Helga induced haze and he went to get it, oblivious to the knowing stares his family exchanged behind his back. Opening the door, a flash of pleasure went through him as she took her in.

She still had on the skirt from earlier but the top had been replaced with her usual band t-shirt, this time Bullet For My Valentine, and her beloved, Sharpie art covered white sneakers. Her hair was still loose and rumpled from the Basement and she was smiling impishly, the same impish smile that she had when they left the school, ignored by the practicing cheerleaders and Rhonda.

"Helga.", he breathed.

"Hey, Football Head. I was thinking we should get started on planning the Wedding. It _**is **_our job, after all. That and…well, I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

Unable to speak, he merely stepped aside to let her in.

A broad smirk curved his lips as he spotted a red mark on her jugular.

_**His**_ red mark.

_**//////////////**_

Helga had never pegged him to be the whole Up Against the Wall **NOW** kind of kisser.

She had always imagined him to be gentle and timid, like a little lamb. Well, he was a wolf in lambskin! His bedroom door had barely shut before he slammed her (gently) against the wall. His hands went to her wrists and pinned them next her head. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands itched to return to his back. There was something about sliding her hands under his clothes that made her tingle inside.

The need for air made them end the kiss but neither one of them made a move to untangle themselves. Even if she wanted to get away from him, she couldn't. Her legs felt like tapioca and she felt as if she were swimming in hot molasses.

"Is…is it just me or it getting more intense?" he asked as he stroked a thumb over her trembling lips.

Unconsciously, she took the thumb into her mouth and suckled on it, resulting in a low growl from her football headed love god.

_**Oh…Sweet… Jesus…**__I made him __**growl! **__Like actually growl…like an animal…a primal warrior…I think I'm going to faint!_

"Helga…Helga, _**please**_…" he groaned in sweet torment with pleading eyes.

She reluctantly released his thumb but smiled as a throbbing heat pulsed against her flat tummy. Apparently, she had feminine wiles. They may be twisted and mutilated because they had Pataki DNA but they were enough to get her man's attention.

"You like that, Arnold? You like my mouth on you?" she cooed as she ran a sock clad foot across his hip.

He groaned through clenched teeth and nodded against her neck between swivels of her hips.

"Yes. _**Please**_ stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm only human, my parents and grandparents are downstairs, and if you keep doing that, we're going to end up naked, sweaty, and screaming which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing but now….now is not the time." he wheezed before finally detangling them.

Arnold wanted to be naked, sweaty, and screaming with _**her! **_ Not Lila or some other girl but _**her!**_ He said it to her face! Forget fainting, she was going to melt into a big puddle of love drunk goo!

"You need me to call the paramedics?" she teased as he collapsed heavily into his computer chair.

"No. Not yet, anyway. So…what have you got for wedding plans so far?" he asked as he pulled down his shirt.

She could still see the faint outline of his interest and her hands ached to touch it. Just a little touch… Her inner minx growled at the thought and she could feel the flush returning to her cheeks as he stretched his arms above his head, showing a flash of 6 pack. If she could just trace her tongue a little lower…

_Down girl! Get back in your cage long enough so I can focus on Pheebes' Big Day…Down! Back! Heel!_

**I will not be denied much longer**_**…**_, Minx warned before retreating back into her subconscious.

"I have a couple of locations in mind. One is on Elk Island and the other The Botanical Gardens. I'm leaning more towards the Gardens so I need to know if you or Hair Boy are allergic to any flowers."

"Not that I know of. Where exactly are the Gardens again?" Arnold said as he wrote both options on his blackboard.

"I'll print out a map for you. What's your password?"

He mumbled something and she turned to look at him, surprised to see that he was beetroot.

"Speak up, Arnoldo. We're burning daylight."

"It's Yellow Haired Goddess, okay?!" Arnold blurted while looking down at his bare feet.

Helga's jaw dropped as she made the connection instantly. _**He**_ wrote the poem? He was the sweet, tortured soul who wrote to her? He had been the one laid bare to the World, mocked and humiliated by their peers for her? She could still remember every word…

"_**She walks with fire within her gaze, her stance battle ready and her weapon sharp with wit. Her skin milky, her body ripe….the image of her taunting nightly beneath my rushing eyes. She is no weak mortal: She who is a Yellow Haired Goddess....Her true beauty is unseen by all but I. All others fear her but I see the truth. My Yellow Haired Goddess is a lost one, a lonely girl, beaten down by the ones who claim blood love for her. I long for the boldness to approach her, to remind her that not all who love are cruel. I long to nurture her, to ascend to the heavens with her, to watch her blossom with joy and to banish her demons to oblivion. I, who is a mere boy, long for my Yellow Haired Goddess, the Goddess of my heart."**_

"You….you wrote the Poem? T-that was you?"

He nodded, refusing silently to meet her gaze, her perceived disapproval.

Her search forgotten, Helga stood and approached him, raising his head up. A flash of fear went through his gaze and she smiled sadly at the sight. Even though she had begun her evolution, she knew that it would be a while before the legacy of Helga G. Pataki: owner of Ol' Betsy and The Five Avengers would die. Hell, it may never die but she didn't want her beloved to be afraid of expressing himself around her. She could never ever hit him. Even at her meanest, she had never slugged him and she was determined not to.

It would kill her.

"That poem made the rest of my year, you know that? Every time things got bad and I felt that no one would ever give a flying fuck about me in any way, shape or form, all I had to do was think about that poem- _**your**_ poem – and it always made me feel better, hopeful. Arnold, thank you for writing it.", she confessed with a tearful smile.

_**Thank you loving me.**_

He accepted her thanks with a deep, sultry kiss, one that sent them to the floor.

//////////////

Stella looked up at the thud and swatted Miles as he praised, "That's my boy."

"And how do you know that she just didn't flip him to the floor?"

"Because he's a Shortman. Shortman are great at floor hitting kisses…or waterfall kisses." he purred as he wrapped her arms around her.

Stella blushed and giggled slightly at the memory of their first time. It had been a nastily hot night in the jungle and she had been looking for a refuge. Eduardo had mentioned a waterfall and a grotto nearby but he hadn't mentioned that Miles had been there. In fact, she hadn't noticed him until she had gotten done skinny dipping, only to see him watching her from a rock above. Miles being Miles, he had fallen off of the rock and into the water with her. She had been shocked but not embarrassed. After all, they had kissed quite a few times and she loved him. If he wanted to be a voyeur, then it was pretty okay.

And it wasn't like she hadn't noticed him applying sunscreen… anyway, once he had gotten himself together, he had kissed her like it was the last thing he'd ever do. And one thing to another and another and an Arnold.

"I do hope he's not making us a grandchild."

"Nah. She may love him but she's got a good head on her shoulders which is surprising due to who her dad is…"

Stella didn't have much use for Big Bob Pataki either. She felt that he was a blowhard and a sub par human being. She pitied all of his family for having to put up with him but it seemed that Helga had gotten above all that. She was happy and Arnold was happy.

To know that Helga made her baby boy happy more than made up for her DNA.

_**//////////////**_

She couldn't stop watching the footage she had collected.

Lila had heard about the Chase and the Yahoo Soda from Rhonda. She had been going on about how it was so precious and how maybe Helga getting a boyfriend would make her fashion sense improve. Smiling and giggling with the self proclaimed Queen, Lila took her leave.

It had been comically easy to get a camera from the A/V Club president. All she had to do was complement his shiny pocket protector and he was ever so eager to do just what she wanted. If she had told him to strip naked and do the Time Warp, he would've. So, she had taken her prize to the 3rd courtyard (which was almost never used) and she had found the basement window. Arnold and the other newspaper people always hung out there after school and Helga was one of the newspaper people.

She had expecting to just get a tape of Arnold to watch when she felt like it.

What she had gotten was oh so worse.

He had practically had sex with Helga on that couch. He had been primal, insatiable. He had kissed and bit her and Lila burned with jealousy and lust. Arnold wasn't the innocent idealist, anymore. He was a man. She had always wanted her first time to be with a man, not a boy. Then, Helga had gotten on top and any heat had been chased away by revulsion.

How could he get so turned on for a _**girl**_ when Lila was a willing _**woman?**_

Her eyes narrowed as he let her pin his wrists to the couch arm, arching eagerly into her kisses. Did Arnold like being controlled? Lila was good at control, better than Helga, anyway! And why did he keep playing with her hair with such reverence? Lila had long straight hair, too and if he wanted a blonde, well that was what hair dye was for!

It was at the end again and Lila watched as they detangled themselves. He was using the table for support and his gaze was dreamily half lidded as he watched Helga put herself back together. He grabbed her for one last kiss and they left the room, hand in hand.

Well. Fine, then. If she couldn't give a direct assault, then she'd just go by more subtle means.

Opening her internet browser, she went to WHH's **FaceSpace. **Clicking on a link, she uploaded the video file to the site and left it untitled, posting it and smiling.

Their classmates would do the dirty work for her. Pataki would be so mortified by their scrutiny that she would push Arnold away and into Lila's waiting arms.

All she had to do was wait.

Arnold would be hers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you guys for your enthusiastic response. I was a little leery of writing an intimate relationship for a cartoon (even when they're damned near grown) and I'm glad that I haven't been too off base. Anyway, it's time for the Video to surface and for the reactions to begin. This should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She couldn't stop looking at it.

Phoebe had burst into his room with her laptop, looking grim and frantic and downright ill. Gerald had been three steps behind her and he looked spitting mad. Helga knew that it had to be terrible to rattle Zen Daddy Cool so she just sat down. Arnold had been the one to see it first and she couldn't remember him looking so pale, not even when Rhonda's origami marriage predictor put them together 110 times.

"This…this isn't right. Who…why…turn it off, Pheebes." she stammered brokenly.

It wasn't fair! She had been wanting a real first kiss from Arnold for so long and it was supposed to be tender and…and private! Not plastered all over the fucking internet and not to be scrutinized by everyone in the school! For every "About time" comment, there was one calling her a "whore" or worse, "a hot piece of ass…Go, Shortman!"

Feeling heavy darkness fall inside her, she sat down on his bed, her arms resting on her knees protectively. She had known that opening her Cocoon would open her up to pain and humiliation but not so quickly. Yet, even in her utter mortification, she wasn't regretting her actions one stinkin' bit. Arnold was her man now and she would just have to deal with the fallout of this with him. Still, it wasn't right…Who could be so damn mean?

"Helga…Helga, I'm so sorry." Arnold said gently.

She looked at him with wild eyes, not wanting him to join her in the dark. He was too good for the dark…

"Don't! Don't you _**dare**_ apologize! This isn't your fault! It's the…sick…mean piece of shit that filmed this fault!"

"The video is of low quality, indicating that it could've been filmed with one of the A/V club's cameras. "Phoebe said in a shaky version of her objectivity.

"So, if I go and put my foot up an A/V geek's ass, we'll figure out who did this?" Gerald snarled.

"Quite frankly, yes but I would very much prefer that you don't. After all, I can't have a proper honeymoon if my husband is incarcerated."

"Besides, I think we all already know who did this." Arnold injected bitterly.

Helga could feel a long dormant rage rise back up and she hissed ferally, "Lila."

"Has to be. She's the only other girl that's interested in me.", he insisted humbly.

Helga let out a bark of disbelieving laughter and looked at him dubiously.

"Arnold, you've got the entire Freshmen, Sophomore, and Junior class of girls looking to dip you in chocolate. Not to mention that every girl in _**our**_ class has had a crush on you at some time including Campfire Lass. Hell, even Phoebe had a torch for you."

Phoebe sighed softly and blushed as both men looked her inquiringly.

"It was a long time ago and that was before I knew that Helga wanted your children. Besides, my tastes gravitate towards those with a darker, soulful disposition…" she replied with a sultry smile towards Gerald.

_Awww…they're so cute…did I just think that? Well, whatever, they're my friends so it's fine._

Apparently, Arnold wasn't the only man who could look like "Aw shucks…"even when he was all Alpha Male "my woman thinks I'm too sexy for my shirt".

"Okay, we have a suspect with no proof. We need to get evidence…and figure out a plan for tomorrow. Someone's going to have to do damage control with the others and maybe even a couple of teachers." Helga said as she unfolded and stood up.

"I better tell my parents what's going on. I don't want them finding out from someone else." Arnold sighed. "What about your parents, Helga?"

"They're not going to care. My mom would forget about it immediately and my dad would be more concerned with selling better cameras to the A/V club than the fact that his daughter's an internet Porn Star."

Helga felt his arms slip around her and she buried her face in his shoulder, unable to hold back the tears anymore.

Thank God she had him to hold her up.

_**//////////////**_

Lila watched as Helga got on the bus and noticed that she had switched back to jeans and a hoodie but it didn't look as tattered as before, just a little too big.

Her eyes widened as she recognized it. It was Arnold's. He had used the red plaid to replace his shirt that everyone thought was a skirt. The shirt underneath was Arnold's, too! It was an emerald green polo that made his bright green eyes seem even brighter. Why was Helga wearing his clothes? And why did he have Helga's bow tied around his right wrist? And why wasn't Helga yelling at him or pushing him away? She had her head on his shoulder! Her knuckles were chalk white from clutching him and as soon as Arnold pressed a tender kiss to her brow, Lila knew that she had made a grave error.

The Video hadn't put a wedge in between them. It had united them. As person after person expressed concern and disgust for whoever put the clip up, Lila felt ill. Only one person (a Sophomore girl) had tried to criticize but hate filled looks and a stomp on her foot from her friend had stopped her cold.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How would you like it if someone taped you and your man? You leave them _**alone!**_" the friend hissed before shoving her into a seat.

She had underestimated their schoolmates. She had learned that mob mentality was powerful and it could turn anyone into a hateful monster. Lila had been counting on the same meanness that she had experienced when she arrived in Hillwood. 4th grade hadn't been that long ago and old habits died hard. It had been a high probability of people teasing and leering.

She hadn't factored in the other side of it, the kind that became solidarity. Arnold and Helga provoked solidarity.

_**You need to approach them. Make it seem as if you're sorry for their misfortune and then regroup. Everything has a breaking point. It'll just take longer to find theirs.**_

She stood up and greeted, "I'm ever so sorry about that video. It's horrible that someone would do such a thing."

"Desperate people do desperate things." Arnold simply replied, looking penetratingly at her.

Did he know it was her? He couldn't know already, could he? She had been careful. She hadn't used her camera and she had made it look like she had uploaded from an internet café. It couldn't be traced back to her computer and even if it could, it was encrypted. The only way anyone could see it was if the police were involved. Arnold was too sweet and soft to do such a thing.

"True. Well, I hope that your day goes okay…both of you."

Helga looked at her with a cloak over her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Lila. Arnold and I appreciate it."

She was letting her know that they were together despite this. She also thought she did it. Lila never thought Helga was stupid. The girl was very intelligent and very sensitive under all that bitterness. Lila had preyed on that and had got nothing but gristle.

All right. Helga could have him for now. Lila knew that Arnold was doing this to be spiteful against her and she'd let him have his fun.

At the end of the day, he'd come to Lila again and instead of spurning his advances, Lila would be ready and willing to accept.

She was the right woman for him and soon, he would know it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:I don't know what the hell the site's been playing at later but it better get fixed before I start kicking some ass...or taking my work elsewhere. I love fanfiction but this is absolutely ridiculous...*sighs*  
**

**Good Morning. I'm on a fanfic mission today to update all of my WIPs. I've already gotten 3 done. After this one, 8 to go. Wish me luck. So, when we left off, the Video had surfaced and our heroes were on the bus, ready to take on the masses. Here be the masses and more reactions. I'll write in Helga's family next chapter, which should be interesting to say the least.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Helga!"

She groaned softly and held his hoodie closer to her body, using it as a comforting shield and security blanket. They had different 1st hours (she had Band and he had AP Calculus) so they had to take on the dragons by themselves for an hour. Since it was still the first week, they weren't doing much of anything except scales and old music.

She had snuck in through the back (Mr. Hendricks already knew she was there and about the video, if his sympathetic looks were any indication) and had hidden in a practice room, trying and failing to find solace in music. She felt raw and exposed and she just wanted to hide under her bed until it was all over.

Piper McKernan had other ideas. She had made a rivalry between them for first chair trumpet and Helga knew that the concern on her face was as fake as her nose.

"Helga, I am_** so**_ sorry. I can't believe someone would be low enough to do that t you and Arnold. Well, _**you**_ I can understand but…"

"Fuck off, Piper. If I already didn't know who did it, I'd deck you on principle." Helga cut off flatly.

"Oooh, so you know who did it?"

"Piper, don't you have to go suck at the trumpet right now?" Gerald asked her pointedly before slipping inside with Sheena. Sheena played the flute and was the seamstress for the band and Hair Boy played the sax and was the go to bassist for Drama.

"Ugh, well I never!" Piper squealed indignantly.

"Well, now you have." Gerald drawled while kicking the door shut in her face. "Jesus, she's as bad as Rhonda…"

"Rhonda has redeeming qualities. Piper doesn't. Hey, Sheena."

"Hi, Helga. I really am sorry about the video. I can't believe Lila would be so terrible." the gentle girl said sadly.

"You **_know_** it's Lila?", they asked incredulously.

Perhaps, she wasn't the only girl (expect for Pheebes, of course), who knew that Lila was a lion in sheep's clothing….

"Of course! She's **_nuts! _**Her math notebook's full of pictures and fantasies about Arnold and she draws you too only you're dying painful death after painful death. I always hate checking it for notes…"

Sheena was the Co-Op for the math department and Helga valued her Intel and friendship. She was sweet and honest and was really born in the wrong decade. She would've thrived in the 60s or 70s…

"Well, we know it's Lila too but it's going to be harder than a frat boy at Mardi Gras to prove." Helga brought out bluntly.

Gerald snorted his water through his nose laughing and Sheena shook her head with fond amusement.

"I'm serious. The bitch is good."

"Yeah, well, we're better. She'll get hers in the end. My mom taught me that karma always delivers, even if it takes ages. Just keep your chin up, Helga and lean on Arnold. He'll keep you going." Sheena advised before continuing her sewing.

Helga never thought of doing anything else.

_**/**_

"Arnold, I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the violation of you and Helga's well deserved privacy. Here. This is my mother's card. Once you find who has done this awful thing, you can sue the pants off of them."

"Thanks, Alan. I think that'll be good idea."

"No problem, my friend. "

Alan Overton or "PeaPod Kid" headed over to talk (flirt) with Nadine and Arnold continued working on the packet. The numbers gave him something to focus on and he idly stroked the pink fabric around his free wrist. She had brought it to the House with her and tied it around his wrist.

"_For when I can't be there."_

It really did help. As did his family. Once they had been filled in, they had been righteously enraged and Grandma had started using her contacts at PD to get to the bottom of this. While Arnold already knew Lila did it in his heart, he knew that they needed solid, bulletproof proof or the same lawyer who had gotten their family back together could let his crazy niece go free.

There wasn't much of a precedent for cyber crime cases but since he and Helga were still underage, it was likely that it could be viewed as dispensing kiddie porn. Arnold wasn't sure. The law books he had searched through didn't yield much. Maybe he could get an appointment with Alan's mom this afternoon…

The bell rang and he stowed his work and calculator away for his next class. It was World History and thanks to Grandpa and all the books he had read, it was his easiest class. Once he finished the reading and the packet, he could finish his math. And Helga would be in there. No, she was nearly knocking over in a hug…

He squeezed her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Bad 1st hour?"

"Piper…fucking…McKernan. And everyone was staring at me like I'm naked."

"I'm sorry." Arnold murmured as he guided her gently down the hall, through the stares and the whispers.

"Like I said, you have nothing to apologize for. Oh, and Sheena knows who did it. Said something about a math notebook that we need to see."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Hells, yeah. Move it, Football Head. We're going to be late."

The jeer had become a pet name, one that he was extremely fond of.

_**/**_

"So, Pataki already has a suspect? Did she say who it was?"

"_No._ She told me to fuck off and then Johansson and that **_tree _**Sheena came in and threw me out. Lila, why do you even care? Arnold's a reject and rejects always get with rejects. The only reason this is juicy is because of the stupid Video. He and Pataki were a bus accident that needed to happen."

"I'm just curious, Piper. I think the public deserves to know the truth that way no one else can be hurt by their ever so mean actions. Just keep talking to her. She'll yield, eventually."

"Yeah, whatever. I still think this is a waste of time and if Pataki breaks my new nose, I'll rip your hair out."

Lila sneered at her back as she flounced away and continued eating her low calorie noodles. Arnold was sitting with Gerald and Phoebe but his bag was on the seat next to him, saving it for _**her.**_ She came in and set her lunch bag down and got out a sandwich, a salad, some fruit…god, she ate more than a trucker! No wonder she had that little pooch on her tummy. Helga really did need to lose about 10 pounds…

_There's nothing wrong with her and you know it, Lila. She's pretty just the way she is and unlike you, she has actual friends and the love of a fabulous guy…_

She tried to ignore her voice of reason but it was persistent, especially when her conscience decided to add its two cents…

_You're a mean, lowdown person. How could you do something so low to them? They were your friends once upon a time and you cast them aside for popularity. No wonder Arnold doesn't want you. You're faker than Piper's nose…_

"Hey, Lila. M-mind if I sit with you?"

Sid. He would be a good diversion and maybe even a worthy pawn for this little chess game. If she couldn't tear them apart by the Video, then maybe jealousy could work…

"That would be lovely." she replied with a sweet yet predatory smile.

Oh yes, he would do quite nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: My writing style is a unique, beautiful and somewhat battered snowflake. I'm not changing it. If you fundamentally disagree with the way I write or the story I'm writing at the moment, then please just quietly move on to something else. There's a fine line between constructive criticism and just being hurtful and disrespectful.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Pass the stuffing."

Helga did so quietly and continued eating her chicken stew. Miriam was asleep at the table again and she held an empty blender container in her hands like a teddy bear. Bob, as always, was oblivious to anything but himself so the meal was silent.

Other than Piper, everyone had eventually gotten past the whole "Whodunit?" element of her and Arnold getting together and showed support. As for Lila, well…she saw her with Sid during lunch. Perhaps she had been wrong in suspecting her but Helga was going to operate under the assumption that Lila was indeed the Uploader, as the student body dubbed it until she got solid proof otherwise.

She finished her stew and gathered her dishes and Miriam's empty plate, making her head fall listlessly to the table..

"Mom? _**Mom?**_"

"Hnn?"

"You fell asleep at the table again. Come on, wake up so you can go lay down."

"'S all better when 'm sleeping…" she muttered sadly as she drifted into the trophy room to fall asleep on the couch.

"Damned drunk." Bob grumbled as he downed his glass of milk.

Helga bit back a retort. She didn't feel like fighting today. Yeah, Miriam was an alcoholic but it was mainly his fault. Helga still didn't understand why she had married Big Bob. No one had anything good to say about him, not even his own mother, and Miriam deserved better. She was a capable intelligent woman (her brief stint as Beeper Queen proved that) but she was losing it by the day. Soon, there would be no going back…

"So, what have you been doin' at that school of yours, Olga?"

"It's _**Helga**_, dad and it's nothing that you'll care about anyway. I'm still getting straight As and I'll graduate on time so you don't have to worry about me shaming the family name any more than I already have.", she replied with quiet sarcasm.

"Oh. Well, good." he replied obliviously before heading to the trophy room and his battered red recliner.

Helga shook her head and carried the dishes to the kitchen to put in the washer. She had a little bit of homework to do and then, she'd probably get back to planning the Pheebes/Hair Boy nuptials. The wedding would happen after graduation (since they were going to the same city) and they'd use the summer before the beginning of Fall Term for a honeymoon.

Helga was ecstatic for Pheebes and determined to execute her Maid of Honor duties to the best of her ability.

Phoebe had been there for her for years, even when she had been a raging bitch to her and everyone else. She was truly her best friend and she was lucky as hell to have her.

Giving her the wedding of her dreams was the least she could do.

_**/**_

Sid couldn't believe his luck.

He had approached Lila just to sit with her at lunch but he had gotten so much more. They hadn't gone all the way or anything that big but boy howdy, could she _**kiss**_. Sid had always held a torch for Lila but he never thought it would happen.

He was still known as the spastic worrier with the Beatle boots and a penchant for French kissing frogs. He had ditched the boots and had taken up yoga and meditation to mellow out a bit but the frog thing…he couldn't help it! He _**loved**_ animals! Not as much as Thad did (he still tried to free the animals at the Zoo) but enough for it be deemed "odd". He still looked forward to the frog catching competition every year and he still had a pet frog, Sidney the 12th. He was even going to be a veterinarian. The point was, on paper, it seemed like Lila would never go for someone like him. But she had. She _**had!**_

He was never more glad to be wrong, even if he did have to sit through lengthy chick flicks to date her.

_**/**_

Sid was a nice boy and he was very cute. Not as cute as Arnold but he was definitely up there. The soccer team provided him with a lean form and strong arms. He had grown into his nose and his hair was short instead long and wispy like when they were in 4th grade. He was 5'9, the same height as she was and he had very soft, very sweet lips.

He also thought the World of her, making so that it would very easy to pull the wool over his eyes when the need arose. After all, he would never think that she would do anything malicious and defend her when jealous bitches (like Pataki) tried to tear her down.

Silently, she slid her hand into his on the armrest and he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his eyes focused on the movie. She knew that he didn't like it but the fact the paid attention gave him points in her book.

It was time to reward him.

Using her free fingers, she turned his head and initiated another kissing session, this one slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the World.

She was sure that Arnold would kiss like this…but better.

_**/**_

Arnold lay on the back in his bed, tossing a baseball up and back into his hands as his let his thoughts wander through what he had accomplished and yet to accomplish when it came to Wedding Plans.

The Botanical Gardens and the DJ were booked for the day after graduation.

This weekend, he had to call Rhonda and see how the catering was going and stress once again that Phoebe was allergic to shellfish. He also had to talk to Mr. Green about the meat carving station and to Eugene about the cake. Even in his occasional "jinx" like clumsiness, he was a talented baker and he trusted no one more to get the cake done.

And he had to call Helga to get stats on the suits and dresses…and just because he wanted to.

According to FaceSpace, Lila was "in a relationship" and she and Sid had been seen going to the movies. Good. He still didn't trust her, of course but it was nice for her to be distracted by someone else. He didn't know exactly what he would do once solid proof of her being the Uploader came out but now, he had time to figure it out.

Helga wanted to tear her apart and Arnold would be lying if he said that he didn't share the same desire but his nature prevented him from entertaining thoughts like that for very long. He still remembered Lila as being genuinely sweet and a friend. Arnold didn't like hurting people, especially people that he cared about…or used to care about.

Lila did need to have some form of retribution but not so bad that she wouldn't be able to eventually move past it and be happy.

They'd cross that bridge when they got it...if they got to it. After all, there was a chance that Lila had nothing to do with it but until proven otherwise, Arnold was going to operate under the assumption that she was…

A knock on the door made him stop and put away the ball before calling, "Come in."

His grandpa came in and asked, "How's things going, Shortman?"

"Pretty good. The fuss is starting to die down at school and the wedding plans are on track so far."

"Good. You know I'm happier than Abner in the mud for you and Helga. Even though she was meaner than a hornet's nest to ya, I figured you two would find each other in the end."

"Like you and Grandma?" Arnold asked with the light amusement the parallel always caused.

"Just like me and your Grandma. Good night, Arnold. I got a date with your Grandma downstairs. She thinks we're on the QE2 or the Titanic or some other boat…"

The door shut and Arnold gently untied her pink ribbon, putting it next to his dad's journal and his little blue hat where it would stay.

It was just that important to him.

Helga was just that important to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for leaving this story on deep freeze. My writing computer died and as much as I hate to admit it, the negative reviews that I got two chapters ago killed any muse I had for this fandom. But, no matter. It's time to get back into it. **

**PoC (Point of Clarification): A/H have been together for 2 months, now.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Helga lay in her bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling as her parents and Olga fought downstairs. Well, to more accurate, Big Bob was yelling, Miriam was replying in a barely sober and enraged tone, and Olga was sobbing hysterically and dramatically as always.

From what she could piece together, Miriam had been spotted by one of her father's "business associates" at _**Chez Paris**_ with Lorenzo's uncle. Said business associate also spotted them in the park and at Slausen's…and at the Hearth, the top hotel in the Hillwood Metro area. Olga had brought her home and had tried to have an impromptu couple's therapy session with them.

As always, Princess Olga meant well but not even Dr. Bliss could help repair the clusterfuck that was their parents' marriage. Bob and Miriam had been in decline for a long time and the only thing that Helga was surprised about was that Miriam cheated first…or not. Apparently, there was a string of "office chippies" that another "business associate" had told her about and just what did he expect her to do after all this time? The smoothies weren't cutting it, anymore and if Helga can be happy with_** her**_ little boyfriend, then why couldn't she?

Shit. Now, Bob was in full effect and she got out of her room just in time for…

"_**HELGA!"**_

She sighed and descended the stairs quickly, zipping up her beloved's hoodie like she was preparing for war.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Who is it?" he bellowed, not bothering to mince words.

"It's Arnold Shortman, Dad. The football headed one.", she replied matter-of-factly.

'That _**orphan kid**_?" he sneered, making her blow like a pressure cooker.

"He's _**not**_ an orphan! His parents came home from being political prisoners last summer! You'd know that if you did something other than work and screw your secretaries! I don't get why you're so mad! You and Mom haven't loved each other in forever and I don't get why she hasn't divorced or cheated on you earlier! _**I**_ would've! Hell, I don't even know she married you in the first place!"

"You're _**not**_ dating that damn kid! I forbid you!"

She got in his face and stabbed her index finger into his chest, matching and surpassing the hate in his eyes.

"I'll date whoever I want, Big Bob and since when you decide to care about me for more than 5 seconds, anyway? Ever since I was born without a dick, you've treated me like a piece of furniture! You only bothered with me when you thought you could get something out of it or if there was a risk of you getting locked up away from your precious empire!"

"You're not gonna live here and date that orphan trash! If you insist on bein' with him, then you're out!"

"_**B!"**_

"_**Daddy, no!"**_

Helga just looked at him and shrugged, her anger back under control now that she had made her point. His declaration hadn't even hurt. She had been expecting to be thrown out since was 10, anyway.

"Fine by me. I'll be out before morning." she replied simply before double timing it back upstairs, leaving them all speechless.

Helga had seen where the winds were blowing a couple of weeks ago and had already put the contents of her shrine and other personal items in the safe custody of Phoebe and Sheena. All she had to do was grab her clothes, horn, and school stuff and she'd be able to leave quickly and quietly.

Olga came in and watched sadly as she unzipped her half packed suitcases and finished loading them.

"My garment bag and shako for Marching Band are in my closet. Can you grab them…oh and my sit down band dress. I gotta take it to Curly's…"

"Baby sister, are you sure about this? Where are you going to go?" she asked in her soft voice as she passed her the requested items.

"I know 4 people who will take me in willingly and 8 that'll let me crash at theirs via blackmail. Plus, I've been saving up some scrap in the bank for a while."

"How much do you have?"

"A little bit over 7 grand. I've been saving since the beginning of 6th grade."

Her eyes widened and then hardened with understanding, along with the spine that Helga always knew was there underneath all that priss.

"You knew you would have to leave eventually. If things get any worse, then you can come up and stay with me for a while. And Helga…I know that we're not very close but I want you to do me two favors."

"Shoot."

"The first one is that I want you to promise me not to come back here to live. Daddy is furious and I don't want him to hurt you."

Yeah, like he could. All she'd have to do is run and with little bit of a heart he had would explode before he took 3 steps after her…

"And the second?"

"Don't run away from Arnold and don't let anyone try and ruin it. I remember you two from my other visits and you two are perfect for each other, like yin and yang. You deserve to be happy for once, Baby Sister and I think he can help make it happen."

_**/**_

"Hey, Tex? Seems we've caught ourselves a drifter. Come on down and make her feel welcome."

Arnold frowned slightly but followed obediently after his grandma. It had been a while since they had a new boarder. Ernie had moved out to California. Suzy had divorced Oskar (a long overdue decision) and moved in with Lorenzo's dad (and his mom…not going there at all). Mr. Hyunh and his daughter had settled in Texas, opening a diner and the rest had taken flight too, a wall of postcards and pictures in the kitchen showing where they ended up…

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Shortman.", a familiar voice said in the kitchen.

"It's Stella, dear and you don't have to thank me. What you're doing for Arnold is enough. You make him happy."

"Eh. I try to, anyway. I used to make his life a living hell before..."

Arnold came in and Helga waved tiredly at him, her suitcases at her feet. He crossed to her immediately and knelt down, checking her for injuries, thankful to find none.

"Your dad?"

"Yep. He finally found out that Mom's cheating on him and then about us. Needless to say, we had a bit of a falling out."

"Did ya deck him one with Ol' Betsy?" he asked, making her laugh weakly and his parents smile knowingly at each other.

"Thought about it but no. Jerk or not, he's still my dad. You're okay with me staying here, right?"

"Of course I am. Come on, I'll help you get this stuff upstairs."

Arnold let her go ahead of him and took the opportunity to appreciate the sway of her hips. He opened #4 and she entered, looking around the suite appreciatively.

"We did some expanding so there's a bathroom in here. The thermostat's next to the refrigerator and we've got cable and internet. My parents are in 6, my grandparents are in 1, and I'm upstairs if you need anything."

She nodded and as he turned to leave, he found himself yanked back to her and her lips on him hungrily. Arnold spanned a hand over her back and responded fully, smiling against her lips as she stood her tiptoes to get closer. He always loved it when she did that. She always wanted to get close to him and touch him and…

"Helga, we have to stop…"

"_**Why?**_" she grumbled into his throat.

"Because we…"

His knees nearly gave out as her stealthy lips found his earlobe and he groaned out a laugh as he backed out of her reach.

"You're a temptress, you know that?"

"I do _**now**_. So, why are we stopping, Football Head and your reasons better be pretty damn good this time."

"My parents and grandparents…"

"…don't really care. They just want us to be responsible with the whole thing, which is why I've started those Depo-shot things and I know you've got some Trojan stashed in your room. Next."

"We've only been dating…"

"…_**officially**_ for two months. Criminy Arnold, we've been a couple since Pre-K! Just because I was a cow to you and you were hung up on Braceface McDougal and the Evil Country Bumpkin didn't change the fact that we always seemed to gravitate towards each other: Biosquare, the Flood, Romeo and Juliet, the Beach with that Summer bitch, FTi, the egg project, the **_tango_**…need I go on?"

"No. And you're right. Okay, can I just be totally lame and say that I want it to be special and romantic?", he said while running a sheepish hand through his hair.

"That's not lame, that's sweet. And as long as you don't go nuts, I can totally work with special and romantic. Just don't take too long. I'm a woman with needs, after all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Summer vacation rocks. The summer vacation after high school is Nirvana. My writer's block is gone and I'll be getting more of my work out of deep freeze. And while we're on the subject of thawing, it's time to turn up the Arnold/Helga heat and go more in depth with little miss Lila. The naked part will arrive within 3 chapters and I'm looking forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Warm arms slipped around her waist from behind and she smiled as lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Even though she was in an old tank top and flannel pants, Arnold obviously found her…stimulating. A low moan was muffled by her hair as she "accidentally" brushed against his interest and she bit back a naughty giggle.

She had been staying in the Boarding House for nearly a month and slowly but surely, Arnold was taking the reigns in their intimate moments. He initiated their kisses and when things got hot, it took much longer for him to regain his control. Soon, he wouldn't be able to and…

"Morning, love." he greeted huskily as she turned around.

"Hey. So, it's Saturday. What's on the agenda today?" she inquired, shamelessly ogling his very shirtless form.

"I was hoping to hang out with you. Maybe see a movie?"

"Mm…you and me alone in a dark place. I like it. You pick the movie. I have to get in the shower." she agreed while pecking him on the lips.

"Need any help?"

"If you're offering…"

Their eyes locked and she felt her whole body warm as his gaze wandered leisurely from toe to head. Her heart pounded like a bass drum as he returned to her personal space, filling her nostrils with his spicy musk. One of his hands slid underneath her top and their lips met slowly but deeply. Helga whimpered and hooked a leg over his hip, making the baggy sweats he had on slip a little further down…

A throat cleared behind them and Helga flushed beet red as a smiling Stella took her toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Good morning. When you two decide to come up for air, there's a grocery list on the table in the foyer. Head that way before you come home from your…movie."

"Okay.", Helga agreed readily, detaching herself from Arnold quickly but reluctantly.

"Sorry, Mom." he said sheepishly.

"Eh. I can't judge you too harshly, baby. Your father and I…"

"_**Mom!**_"

"What? That _**is**_ how you got here…"

_**/**_

"So, did you hear? Pataki got kicked out of her parents' house."

"_**What?"**_

"Mm-hm. Apparently, her dad asked her to choose between his house and Arnold and she chose Arnold."

"Oh, that's so sad and romantic. Where is she staying now?"

"Get this…she's staying at his place!"

Lila felt a brand of hot white rage on her chest but she kept her smiling composure until the giggling girls went into the theater. She barely bit back a scream of rage and slammed her half empty low calorie soda onto a bench shortly afterwards. How could she have missed this? Helga was actually living with Arnold? She got to spend 24 hours a day with him, talking to him, kissing him, _**breathing**_ him? And his family! They approved of Helga? Angry, bitter, ugly Helga Pataki? Where was the justice in the world?

_**Oh, **_**you're**_** one to talk about justice, Lila. Look what you're doing to Sid! You're stringing him along and for what? To make Arnold jealous? To make him confess his undying love for you? Why would he when he's got someone so much better for him? Helga's perfect for him in every single way and actually deserves him…unlike **_**you!**

Her inner voice and conscience had become increasingly nasty and it took all she had to ignore them these days. To give in would be to give up. She'd lose all of her social status, her "friends", and she'd lose Arnold. She had been after him for almost 6 years now and he used to feel things for her, deep things. Things that could've easily become the love that Lila ached for, the full acceptance that she craved. Selling out to the Popular Crowd hadn't given her anything substantial. Even she knew that once high school was done, she'd lose her Queen Bee status and her followers would scatter to the four winds. If she had Arnold, then she wouldn't be totally alone. She'd have someone…

But _**Helga**_…Helga ruined everything! She had become his friend instead of bully. She had decided to care about her appearance more than once than a blue moon. She had swooped in like a tacky pink bat out of hell and bewitched Arnold, taking him away from her…

_**You never **_**had **_**him! Are you listening to yourself? I mean, **_**really**_** listening? You sound like a scorned lover and thanks to your being so flaky and flighty when he wanted you, you never had a snowball's chance in hell. Do yourself a favor and-**_

No. She would not give up. She would not stop plotting. She would get Arnold away from Helga and everything would turn out perfect in the end.

She just had to stay the course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello. Your computer is working perfectly and FFN's not malfunctioning today. This is an update. I've finally come up with a solution to satisfy my restless muses and I hope to implement it through 2012. Anyway, it's time to turn things up from a spark to an inferno and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

A paper football landed on her desk and she used the tip of her purple pen to bring it to her. _**Clash of the Titans **_played on the television, a reward to the class for getting through the Greek myths, so the classroom was dark and quiet. Turning it over, she bit back a guffaw as Arnold's drawn face smiled up at her. Helga glanced behind her to see her beloved smirking at her gamely.

"Open it.", he mouthed.

"That's what she said." she mouthed back, causing him to roll his eyes. Keeping her eyes on him, she unfolded the note and put it in her lap to catch the dim light.

_**Tonight… ~A.P.S.**_

One word and Helga could feel her body erupt in flames. The heat between them had been building every day, weakening their control. If they weren't kissing, they were finding little ways to touch each other, lingering long enough to get the point across. His family had given them their unspoken blessings and while fetching the groceries the day before, he had matter of factly added two boxes of Trojan, looking at her like he wanted to have her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner…

Clearing her throat, she put the note deep in her book bag and moved to his side.

"You mean it?" she whispered excitedly.

His index finger trailed down her cheek and she shivered as it traced the column of her neck. Emboldened by her reaction, the finger circled the top of her cleavage shown by the v-neck 'Triumphant Trumpets '05' top she had on. Mindful of their surroundings, she gently moved it away but kissed his cheek, lingering near his ear

"Tonight.", she agreed.

_**/**_

He'd have to do something nice for every member of his family. The boarding house was empty and a note explained that the four of them had decided to stay at the Hearth for the weekend. It had also urged for both he and Helga to have a good,** responsible** time…

"Are you coming down soon?"

"I just need to…_oh, my god_…"

She was leaning in the roof doorway seductively, her usual pajamas replaced by a thigh length purple slip. The lace trim was her trademark baby pink and her long blonde hair was loose around her shoulders. Her body called to him and heat tunneled through his veins, pooling deliciously in his groin. Arnold dropped the lights he was taking down and advanced on her swiftly, pulling her into a rough embrace.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not nice to tease?"

'To tease is to offer something with no intention of following through. I'm not teasing but I am out of patience. You did the whole special and romantic thing and I loved it but now, I want you to do the naked thing unless you'd like me to take care of it myself…_**again**_…" she purred while walking her fingers down his torso.

An image of her touching herself, moaning his name snapped his control fully and she shivered with need. Grabbing his hand, she led him downstairs and flung him into her room. He lost his balance and ended up on the rug, Helga mounted on him. Her kisses were blazing and bruising, aggressive yet yielding. He moaned and reversed their positions, sitting up to take off his shirt. Air wheezed from his lungs as her hot hands ran greedily over his skin, her lips lingering around his navel. He brought a hand to her hair and she looked at him with dreamy, disbelieving eyes.

"Are you real? I'm not going to wake up, am I?" she asked.

The mood had shifted from lustful to tender at that and he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. How many times had she dreamed of them together? How many times had she woken up alone and hurting from her family and her heart?

_I'm with her, now. I can't keep all the bad away from her all the time but I **can** love her…_

"I'm real, Helga. I'm real and yours for as long as you want me."

"What if I always want you?"

"Then I'll be here."

She cupped his face and they kissed sweetly, deeply, perfectly…

"C-can I show you something?"

Arnold nodded and stood up, extending a hand to help her off of the floor. After leading him to her closet she looked at him with timid eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Your shrine?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down at her toes shyly.

"I-I don't want to freak you out. I mean, it's not nearly as ornate as it used to be and I used to have a statue of you made out of your used chewing gum but…"

"Shhh…" he soothed as he embraced her again, "Helga, I'm not going to freak out. Everyone has their ways of showing their love. This is yours and I'm not afraid. Show me."

Opening the door, she pushed aside her clothes and her dresser. With a soft clap of her hands, a mass of battery operated peppermint candles lit and he sat next to her inside. There was a smaller dresser there with a vanity mirror. There were large cushions on the floor and he saw a silver picture frame with his junior class picture in it on a small alter. When he picked it up, a gold and very familiar locket was behind it. He remembered catching glimpses of it during their PS 118 years and it being around his Grandpa's neck…

"The little pink book Hair Boy had found on the bus was mine, too. The page I tore out of it was a rather corny and revealing letter poem. You know the ones."

He did. He placed the frame carefully back in place and patted his lap. Helga straddled him neatly and he laid them down on the largest cushion, kissing her deeply. Arnold could feel her trembling with need and he lowered the straps on her shift slowly, kissing the bare skin. Helga helped him slide the silk all the way down her body and it ended up on a cluster of the flameless candles, adding a near ethereal glow to the room. His hungry gaze devoured nearly her nude form, amazed at how trim and lush she was at the same time. A breathy sigh escaped her as he brushed his hand against her panties, grazing the humid heat that he ached to feel around him. Hooking his thumbs into the fabric, he rolled the pink bikinis off and she spread her legs, tantalizing him with the view of her soaked core.

"I want you. I want you so much. Please, Arnold…please be inside me…be with me…be my first and only…" she pleaded as she tugged off his pants and boxers.

He nodded and reached for a nearby drawer. As he hoped, he found an unopened box of condoms and a folded fleece blanket. She put her hands under his arms and pulled him to her forcefully, kissing him powerfully. It wasn't the desperate vacuum like suction from their early years or even the blistering kisses that he had grown accustomed to. It was sweet and tender and everything he had ever wanted from a girl…woman.

Arnold moaned deeply as confident fingers slid a condom onto him and he laid them down, gently holding her wrists next to her head. Her eyes were slumberous and willing, heavily lidded with passion.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time.

Helga nodded and with that, he slid inside her to the hilt.

_**/**_

Pleasure and pain warred in her brain as she stroked his trembling back. The breaking of her barrier had burned but the feel of being joined with him was absolutely delicious. None of her fevered dreams and love poems could come close to the real thing.

"H-Helga... a-are you…can I…?"

"Please move, Arnold. Let me feel you."

He nodded into her neck and started placing open mouthed kisses on the skin as he began to rock slowly, careful not to hurt her. Helga moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, arching into his movements, shyly adding her own. The scent of peppermint wafted into her nostrils and her eyes drifted shut as she shivered with delight. All of her sexual thoughts had centered on this boy…man. Every time she imagined being kissed, touched, taken, it had been by Arnold. His lips, his hands, his body…was she going to wake up? Was it another cruel dream?

She cried out as his lips closed around her left nipple and he hissed as her nails dug into his shoulders, increasing his tempo inside her. Her hands went into his blonde locks and their lips met again, tongues twining and breath quickening. They had established a rhythm together and bliss raced through her veins, building and deepening until…

"_**Arnold!**_"

He gasped and she quivered underneath him, squirming fitfully as her climax rocked her body hard. She could barely hear anything over the pounding of blood in her ears but she knew she was screaming loudly, blissfully…

As her eyes rolled back into her head, she heard a primal growl of her name and she cooed as he surrendered to his own passion.

_Finally…oh god, yes…finally…oh, Arnold…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Good evening, everybody. Barring unforeseen occurrences (like a power outage, my siblings breaking my computer, or a sheer lack of Muse…), there will be a chain of story completing updates from today to Sunday. I'm so sorry I left this story dormant and I'm glad there are still people out there that read and enjoy it. Thank you for your patience and enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His eyes were dreamily half lidded and it took all of her self control not to grab him and pin him underneath her. She desperately wanted to but honestly, she was more than a little sore from their earlier lovemaking. They had stayed in her shrine for a while, talking between kisses, and she had even read him some of her less horrifying (obsessive, rambling, goo and angst filled…) works, both related to him and not. Although Arnold was her main source of muse fuel, Helga had plenty of material to work with, a dubious benefit of being a Pataki. Well, at least legally. After she had been gone for a week and a half, Big Bob had left a voicemail on her phone, officially disowning her.

It wasn't nearly as painful as she thought it would be. She had mentally disowned herself long ago, when it was clear that all her parents truly cared about were alcohol, greenbacks, and Olga. If she hadn't, then she certainly would've sunk deeper into despair and rage. Still, being formally rejected by the Patakis (at least he had the fucking decency to call her Helga…) had sucked.

But, she wasn't alone. She had Pheebes, Gerald, Sheena, and the whole Shortman family. They wanted her around, even at her bitchiest and her craziest, and they cared deeply for her, some more than others.

Slowly, Helga turned onto her front and sighed contently as his fingers traced swirlingly over her bare back, following her spine. After coming out of their nest, they had shared a bottle of water and some apple slices before heading up to his room. Arnold hadn't bothered to cover himself up (providing a view that she'd never get tired of…) but she had pulled on the purple and pink silk robe that came with her nightie. He had pulled her down into his very comfortable bed with him and there they lay in companionable contented silence…

"What's on your mind, Football Head? You've got that look…" she inquired after turning onto her back.

He sighed and replied, "I think we need to warn Sid about Lila. At least tell him of our suspicions."

"They're not suspicions. They're facts without solid proof yet. I agree with you but there's a chance that he might not believe us. Lila's got a way of putting people under her spell and Sid…well, he's sheep like. Remember how he used to go along with Stinky and Harold, even when they were blatantly wrong and stupid?"

"True but that was a while ago, Helga. He's grown up a lot. All of us have."

"I'll say." she leered while giving him a smoldering look up and down.

Pink tinted his cheeks but he still smiled.

"**_Hel_**-ga…"

"Okay, okay. You win. We'll be Good Samaritans and intervention him first thing Monday morning. Happy?"

"Blissful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Well, instead of my computer breaking, my big sister's car and the family jalopy mini van decided to do some triumphant breaking of their own today. My sister's car lost/cracked/exploded a tire rod and the headlights on the van have decided to die a quiet, circuit deep death. It wouldn't be a problem if my dad didn't work nights and double shifts that require him being picked up at dark hairy butt crack in the morning but alas…anyway, since my meager possessions are intact, I want to do as much writing as I can just in case their bad juju gets to me. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Brian "Brainy" Levine was known for three things: his asthma, his mad skills on the turntable, and for being in the background. Being smack dab in the middle of a large brood of children (7 biological, 2 adopted from troubled relatives, and 1 adopted from Moscow…) had him honing his shadow lurking skills constantly. He could use the information learned for good (warning his oldest sister about her cheating fiancé) or for evil (obtaining enough blackmail on his brothers to make them into indentured servants) or as future leverage for his friends and foes. Case in point: Arnold and Helga. Brainy knew about Helga's side for years, the punches to his nose for eavesdropping just another part of his makeup but it was he who spotted when Arnold's feelings shifted favorably.

It had happened between the summer of 9th and 10th grade, the result of them working together at the flower shop and at Slausen's. What became known as the **_Pax Pataki_ **(when Helga had curtailed near all of her bullying after 6th grade) had allowed Arnold to take a good look at the caustic blonde and see her true worth, her true nature. Once the now infamous 'Yellow Haired Goddess' poem had been read, Brainy's torch for her had been extinguished and replaced by a fierce big brother on the playground like need to protect her and hers.

Lila may not be a murderous threat but she was still a threat, a threat that he could not in good conscience allow to exist. The best way to do that would be to expose her as the snake she was on a grand scale. That plan couldn't be done alone but his current objective could.

Sid placed his backpack down and headed towards the far drinking fountain. Reaching from behind the hedges, Brainy got his CD player and switched out the Jewel CD (really?) in favor of The Best of Lila. In the background as always, he had recorded numerous conversations she had with her 'friends', building up and tearing down quickly, backstabbing and plotting. There had even been some Helga like soliloquies captured, a distinctly dark tone to them as she waxed on about how Helga was unworthy of Arnold, how Lila was better than her in all ways, and mainly, how Sid was just a way to make Arnold jealous. A conversation with Piper McKernan confirmed that last one and Brainy couldn't help but feel sorry for Sid. He was falling for someone who would never return his feelings.

He knew all about that now. Hopefully, Sid would be wise and detach himself from her fast…


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. The jalopy mini van is fixed and my parents finally went to the grocery store so now, I have options other than ramen and tea until pay day. I'm still gonna go with ramen and tea for evening meals because they're cheap but it's nice to have options, just like with nail polish and insurance coverage. I'm glad this story is still so well received and picking up readers who are into it (thank you for all your reviews, Hoshi! :D) and I'll do my best to keep it good to the end like Ben and Jerry's. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**So, you and Sid are like a thing now? What about Arnold?"**_

"_**Sid's just a bit of new strategy, Piper."**_

"_**New strategy? What on Earth is that supposed…oh. Oh, **_**no**_**. Come on, Lila. Don't tell me that you're trying to make Arnold jealous with him. You **_**are!**_** OMG…that is **_**so**_** pathetic on like a cosmic scale! Look, he's with Pataki in more ways than one, okay? I saw him in the drug store and he had a box of protection with his haul. Everyone can tell how disgustingly into each other they are so..."**_

"_**They're just a fling! Arnold knows where he belongs at the end of the day and I'll be waiting. Meanwhile, what's wrong with a little fun? Sid knows that we aren't serious…"**_

He did now, anyway. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes and the familiar pull of hysteria in his gut. Sid wasn't a complete dummy. He knew that Lila was out of his league and that eventually, they'd run their course. It was high school and they were seniors. 9 times out of 10, any relationship started ended after graduation day or within the first six months of college. He knew that but…

"I thought she really liked me.", he said out loud, wincing at the small sad tone.

Everyone knew that Lila wanted Arnold. It was kinda funny because most everyone remembered how Arnold used to chase after her back in the day to no avail. Now that Arnold had moved on and took his oblong head out of his ass about Helga, she was determined to have him. Sid could already see Helga's infamous fists going to work on her face for trying, Arnold trying and failing to hold her back, the still common chant of 'fight' sounding as the fight gained steam. Helga totally had a _**Kill Bill**_ Uma Thurman look and vibe about her now and anyone fucking with her or her man would get ripped apart like tissue.

Knowledge wasn't much comfort at the moment, though. Knowledge didn't make him any less sad or angry and he _**was **_angry. After the incidents with Stinky and Harold, he had done his best not to be someone's pawn or partner in crime anymore. It led to more episodes with his emotions and heaps of trouble if not for himself, then for others.

Mooning is not funny…enough said.

No. No, he didn't want to be a part of that scene anymore. He wanted to be strong and smart, to recognize the bad before it happened and steer clear of it. But, now…Lila had played him like a fiddle. She had gotten past his walls and his feelings, his heart had been stomped on. She couldn't get away with that. Hell, no she couldn't. Sid was a vengeful person. Not as bad as Thad or Rhonda (and just what was up with those two lately, anyway?) but still…Little Miss Princess needed to get hers.

And Arnold needed a warning fast. Lila had a sharp edge to her tone that was getting more _**Fatal Attraction**_ like by the second. The last thing he wanted was his long time friend to be hurt…or a poor, innocent animal to be boiled alive in the name of dark obsession.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. All the vehicles I mentioned are fixed and their respective owners are happy. Rain and the Monthly Curse have made me cranky but my muses are in tip top shape. I'm glad you all enjoyed Sid's reaction and I'll do my best to make the chapters a little longer, especially since this is the homestretch. To be honest, unless I'm writing something sultry or I'm completely pissed off at a canon event, my chapters are usually between the upper hundreds and 1500 words. I'll keep at it, though. I always like having a goal to strive for. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as she woke up that Sunday morning, Lila could feel that something was not right. Her tummy was essentially a spiky Gordian Knot and the hairs on the nape of her neck were standing up as if waiting for an attack from the shadows. Ultimately, the video had backfired. Instead of driving a wedge between Arnold and Helga, it had become an albatross around her neck, guilt and paranoia becoming a prison. She was still confident in her ability to not be outed as the source but she **_knew_** that they knew. And if they knew, then Gerald and Phoebe certainly knew, not to mention their respective set of parents.

The Patakis were a non-issue. The mother was too drunk and miserable and Big Bob only cared about profit and public persona. Helga had been forgotten by both long ago and the only Pataki that cared about her had returned to Alaska 2 months before.

Arnold's family was a huge threat. His parents had been returned with her Uncle's help and although nothing could make up for the lost years, they were fiercely devoted and protective of their son. And even Lila could smile fondly at the memories of his grandparents being there for him, being at every school function, every milestone. And as much as she cringed to admit it, Lila knew that that protective supportive love was being given to Helga, too. If by some slender chance evidence could be found…

_I covered my tracks. I didn't use my camera. I didn't use my computer to send it. I acted as indignant on their behalf as the rest of the masses. No amount of suspicion in the world can substitute for proof…_

"Good morning, sweetheart." she greeted Sid with her practiced tone, a perfect blend of sweet and seduction, an equally practiced smile on her face.

Instead of responding, he placed an earbud in her ear and turned on the CD player in his hands. Horror filled her immediately as she recognized the conversation. His eyes were utterly barren, only a muscle ticking in his jaw betrayed the flatness there. Someone had found her out and gave her up to Sid on a silver platter, solid proof of her plans…

"Sid, it's not what it…" she started weakly but he walked forward, closing the front door behind him. Thank God her daddy was still at work on a double shift…

"Yes, it is. It _**is**_, Lila. How could you use me like that? How could you smile in my face and kiss me and call me pet names when it was all just a lie from the beginning? You never even liked me, did you? I was just a mark, a conquest, a weapon…it's not gonna work, you know. Arnold's with Helga and he wants to be with her. I don't get it because Helga's still scary as hell but…hey, what can you say? He's happy with her and she's happy with him and if you really love him as much as you say you do, shouldn't you want him to be happy, even if it's not with you? Isn't that what real love's about? Or is it just about winning now? Proving a point? Do you even have a heart anymore?"

Numbly, she just stared at him, her mind going at hundreds of miles per hour. Who had done this? How dare they eavesdrop on her? Where did the CD come from? Were there more copies? **_God, if there were more copies_**…

"You can't tell anyone, Sid. You can't. It would be ever so awful if you did…"

"Cut the sweet ever so shit, Lila. You're not like that, anymore. Now, that I think about it, you stopped being like that a long time ago and it's sad. You used to be nice. Really nice. Now, you're just a snake in the grass." he sneered.

"You can't tell anyone! My reputation..."

"Why should I give a damn about your reputation?! _**Your**_ feelings?! You didn't care about _**mine!**_"

"Sid, I…"

"No! Don't you fucking say another word! It's probably just another batch of lies! We're done, Lila and you know what, I'm _**not**_ gonna say anything! I'm not gonna have to! Everyone's gonna know what you really are on their own and I promise you that they'll be just as disgusted as I am now!"

He snatched the earbud back, gave her one last lingering contempt filled look, and walked out of the house, slamming the door with a bang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This is going to resolve the Lila subplot. I want to end this story with some more Arnold/Helga lemon and then into the future to Phoebe and Gerald's nuptials. Enjoy today's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_So, can you…um… do it?"_

"_Of course, my man. Anything for my friends."_

"_Thanks…Curly…"_

Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthrope was on a mission. It wasn't a mission for animal liberation from the cruel tyranny of zoos, sweet revenge for himself, or even for the favor of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. He had already accomplished the last one, actually. She had been assigned to be his partner in AP Bio, forcing her to actually interact with him and _**see**_ him, not just as a proudly card carrying psychopath but as a person, a man, an equal to adore and be adored by eternally.

The day that she had aggressively pulled him into the 4th floor broom closet after her dance practice counted as the best of his brief but potent life. And the best night, too. Damn, he loved that snooty little princess from her head to her feet and all the sweet sticky sugar she gave him…

_**Focus, man! You have a mission to complete!**_

Most of the time the voice in his head was urging him to rebel but it seemed that even his Greek Chorus was in agreement with this cause. Lila Sawyer had gone from a valued friend and Simmons Tribe member to the Queen of the Elite, the puppet master, the manipulator, and most recently, the heartbreaker of his comrade in madness, Sid. With Arnold's timely intervention during what was now known as 'the Flight of the Kickballs' and the subsequent passing of time, Sid had become a good friend to him, always a listening ear when it came to the well being of animals and the conspiracies of the Man.

Although he had been assigned this mission by Brainy (another comrade and fellow Geek…), it was dedicated to Sid and to Arnold and Helga, too. Both blondes had shown him acceptance in their own way and Thad was an absolute sucker for a happy ending. Arnold and Helga were a happy ending couple (like his other real life OTP Phoebe and Gerald…) and they deserved peace and joy and lovemaking and lots of little oblong headed, Ol' Betsey throwing babies.

Lila had to go far, far away. His mission (and he had been born to accept it...) was to make her go far, far away by any non-lethal means necessary.

Hacking into West Hillwood High's PA system and internet server had been laughably simple. He had been able to do it from home in his PJs. He was home due to a respiratory upset, bronchitis the doctor had said, adding onto his senoritis. His mother and father were at the Cleaners, helping Hillwood prepare for the Winter Chill with an influx of quilts, comforters, cashmere, and coats of many materials. The house was clean and well stocked, a perfect oasis for his recovery…and for mayhem.

His watch beeped and it showed lunch hour, the time where the whole school was contained in the gyms, commons, and cafeteria, the time where everyone from the Elite to the Geeks would hear truth, see truth, know truth...glorious holy beautiful**_ truth_**!

"Bye-bye, Lila. It was an ever so pleasure." he rasped before triggering the program.

5 minutes later, an indignant and shocked text came from his love, followed by many more throughout the rest of the day.

His crazed cackles could be heard all the way down the street.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Good evening, everybody. This is the last real chapter of this story and it's very bittersweet. I'm glad to be finishing it because I've left it untouched for so long before this but on the other hand, I've enjoyed thinking of things for this fandom so much…and yeah, this isn't gonna be my last **_**Hey Arnold!**_** fic. Nope. I'm pretty sure I won't be doing a sequel to this one but I'm sure I can come up with something enjoyable with its own universe. Anyway, I'd like to take the time now to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and just enjoying this scribble on the wall and I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

**PS: I know I said I wanted to add more AxH lemon but the Muses were actually uncooperative in the matter. I'm sorry if you were looking for more here but my next story will definitely provide. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I actually feel sorry for her. I wasn't expecting to feel sorry for her."

"Helga, at one time, she was your friend. She was everyone's friend and now, she's all alone. I know that it's her own fault but…it's still sad."

"And Doc Bliss said_** I**_ was self destructive…did you hear that part with Seymour? He's the one who gave her the camera for the Clip. Technology just keeps on kickin' that guy in the ass, eh?"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh at that. Seymour from the Spelling Bee had been the A/V club geek that Gerald's foot would've made shish kabob out of. Unlike the spelling bee, he had been completely duped, taken by the fact that the Queen Bee was giving him attention. A lot of people had. There had been raging, crying, and Nadine had to be restrained and carried out of the school by PeaPod so she wouldn't pull Lila's pale and stricken face off by the roots. He had also been disturbed by her words about him. He had just had a crush on her but she…it had been crazy.

By the time the staff had found the boom box in the ducts, it had been too late and all the computers that played the tracks (they had been helpfully converted to MP3 format…) had gone back to normal, unable to establish a trace.

When school had let out, the police techs could be seen still at it, using a large world map to mark where the signal had bounced off of. Arnold wasn't putting too much faith in their abilities. Hillwood's police force was geared more towards small time petty crimes in the real world and even then, they could blow things completely out of proportion.

Harold's standoff with them was known as 'the Cupcake Barricade' and now served as a urban legend, just like a lot of their other childhood adventures and "incidents"...

"I don't know how she's gonna get to graduation. June's only three months away but a lot can happen in three months."

"I saw her dad in the office with the principals and her teachers. She might be finishing from home for her own safety. I wonder how all those conversations got recorded in the first place. Sid swore on the lives of every frog in the tri-state area that he didn't do it and that's some heavy shit coming from him. The only person with a worse hard on for animal rights and love is Curly." Helga mused while leaning further into his side.

They were sitting in a bench swing on the boarding house roof, looking out at the slowly darkening city.

"You know what **_really_** scares me about Lila? I could've easily ended up like her. If you and Pheebes and Doc Bliss and everybody had given up on me…"

"I could never give up on you, Helga."

"God knows you tried."

"Only a couple of times." he admitted sheepishly, making her laugh before kissing him on the base of his neck.

"I'm glad you didn't. Seriously."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. Alas, the end. Writing this story has been an experience that challenged my muses and made them better. I'm glad that **_**Cocoon**_** was enjoyed by you guys and if you haven't already, I ask that you follow and alert me and check out more of my scribbles. They're actually pretty decent. This fandom certainly hasn't seen the last of me and if anyone has a suggestion for story ideas, my PM box is open. Thank you all very much for your patience and support and I hope you guys enjoy today's epilogue. With love, ~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_**June 28****th**** 2005**_

"Whoever's in there, you better be decent! It's 10 minutes to show time and I promised Pheebes I wouldn't gag at the gooey love or gouge anyone's eyes out today…" she hollered through the door.

Seconds later, it opened and she felt her mouth go dry as he gently twirled a few strands of her 'Cecile' styled hair in his fingers.

"I'm decent but I could definitely change that if you want." Arnold suggested calmly.

He had on a black tux with a crisp white shirt, set off by the pale pink scarf he had just put on. The same shade of pink was used on her dress, a shin length v-neck with a full skirt. The other members of the wedding party had their own pale shades, the scarves matching their corresponding bridesmaid's dress or their case…

Reluctantly, she pulled out of his reach and picked her white roses up from a nearby table.

"Criminy, Football Head. I know it's traditional for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to be _**in flagrante de-gettin' it**_ and all but can we through the ceremony first?", she mock grumbled.

"Definitely. You look gorgeous."

"Wait'll you get a load of the blushing bride. She looks like a geisha or one of those goddesses she showed me in one of her Japanese history books. Hair Boy's gonna keel over."

"He passed out twice on the way here. He doesn't have cold feet or anything. He's just happy."

"He better be…c'mere. Let me fix your tie."

Slowly, she undid the black bow and subtly took a deep whiff of him, smelling peppermint and the many wildflowers in bloom in the arboretum. The ceremony itself would be there and then the festivities would move to the main ballroom that let out into 4 different courtyards with roses being the unifying theme: white, red, yellow, and pink. The caterer Rhonda had suggested had come through beautifully and the cake was a 4 tiered lemon and butter cream icing masterpiece, courtesy of Eugene. Harold and Patty were part of the catering crew, specializing in a meat carving station. Lorenzo's family was manning the bar, Torvald serving as the bouncer against underage drinking. PeaPod Kid (Alan) had put together a string orchestra from people from the school and Brainy was hot to trot with the turntables, happily assisted by Sid and Curly.

Their Tribe had come together and put something gorgeous together for two of their own, a needed beautiful time for all of them in the wake of Lila's fall from grace. Once everything came out, her father had pulled her out of Hillwood schools and allowed her to be home schooled through the rest of senior year. She had been allowed to come to the ceremony to accept her diploma and she had been called first. There hadn't been any cheers or any jeers for her, just her dad and uncle applauding from the track entrance. Cold gazes had followed her bowed head, her braids frizzed and her face still that same sickly pale from the Broadcast.

Despite herself, Helga still felt sorry for her and genuinely wished her well wherever she ended up.

If she ended up near Arnold again, she'd kill her...

"There. Now, you're ready to do your best man…"

The rest of her sentence had been lost by his kiss and she responded instantly, slipping her tongue into his mouth to play and dance, shivering as his hand stroked the small of her back.

"Save me a tango, Maid of Honor?"

Now, it was his turn to swallow in the wake of a slow red hot smile.

"Of course."

She'd dance with him forever.

**FIN.**


End file.
